Stripper Fanatic
by TheLittleMermano
Summary: Gilbert really, really loves strippers. So he'd be cool with finding out his childhood friend became a stripper when he visited a new club, right?


Gilbert Beilschmidt, stripper fanatic and club extraordinaire.

Well, not really. He just loved going to strip clubs.

His friends had given him a lead on a newer one, saying one of their main dancers was a total babe. And that's saying something—every stripper he'd seen was already super hot, but according to his friends, whose judgment he trusted said she was hotter than the rest.

He had high expectations.

Before he even walked through the door he could hear loud music and a few whoo's from presumably drunk men.

The door shut behind him as he took a step inside. colorful light danced around the room and it smelled of alcohol and smoke, but he was used to that by now.

His eyes flicked to the stage where a bombshell blonde was performing. She was okay, but he had seen better dancers. She was hot, though. She had a great figure; somewhat curvy, with _perfect _thighs. Jaw length hair was graced with a ribbon wrapped around her head, tying at the nape of her neck.

He decided to wait for the next stripper and see her, because she definitely didn't fit the description his friend's had given him.

He made his way over to the bar, where there happened to be one more stool open. They were pretty busy tonight. A waitress walked over to him, out of breath.

"Wh..What can I get you sir?" She asked, putting a hand over her chest and bending over slightly. She must have been trying to keep up with all the orders.

"Just a beer, please."

It took every bit of decency to _not _look at her chest. She was like one level above a hooter's waitress.

But then again, what decency was he talking about? He was sitting in a strip club right now.

"Okay! It might be a few minutes... We are rather busy. Sorry!" She said quickly before speed walking off again.

The song ended and the room filled with claps, whooing, and catcalling, along with a few quiet aww's from men who didn't want the show to end.

One of these men was the man on the seat next to him. His friend nudged him and grinned, "Dude! The show is just starting. The best is yet to come. She's on next I think. But seriously, she's even more of a babe than Bella is! Just wait."

The next dancer must be the one Francis and Antonio told him about.

The next song started up and the next dancer stepped onto the stage from behind the curtain.

Long brown hair and green eyes, winged eyeliner and purple eyeshadow. _Luscious _red lips, too.

Again, this woman was curvy, and was pretty well endowed in the chest. Not as busty as the waitress, but was still pretty impressive.

But, sexy things aside, she was probably the prettiest woman Gilbert had ever seen. Her eyes were gorgeous. She looked like she was one of those women who could where anything and look amazing; she could wear sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt and she'd still look like a star. She was amazing. He swore he had seen her somewhere before… but it was probably just déjà vu.

He felt his heartbeat speed up, and he felt a little light headed.

Francis and Antonio weren't exaggerating.

"See! I told you Elizabeta is amazing. She's a super babe, huh?"

Gilbert coughed violently, choking on air. Did he really just hear that?

Could this be the same Elizabeta he'd known as a child? That would be really, really weird. And really, really awkward.

When Gilbert was six he started getting bullied due to his albinism, and Liz had stood up for him. And by stood up for him, he meant she beat up anyone who said anything bad about him. He wasn't even sure she was a girl, at that point, as she dressed like a boy and cut her hair short.

Puberty was a wonderful, wonderful thing if this was her.

But the thing was, it had to be her. That had to be where his déjà vu came from. She looked like her; brown hair, green eyes, same facial features... oh yes, it was her.

He had moved away before puberty had hit either of them, therefore avoiding getting the hots for her, or seeing her actually... Well, looking like a girl. But Gilbert decided to move back to his hometown three years ago for the sake of nostalgia. But the thought never occurred to him to try and contact Liz…

She got hot.

Really, really hot.

He snapped out of his thoughts and remembered that his childhood friend, who got extremely hot, was in an outfit that was practically lingerie, and was pole dancing… just across the room. This was insane.

She wrapped one leg around the pole and spun around it before wrapping her other leg around it and pulling herself up to the top of the pole. She slid down and fell into the splits, making Gilbert cough again.

He wasn't sure if he could handle this.

She must have spotted him. It wasn't hard, with his white hair and red eyes—and even in a crowded, dimly lit bar it was easy to see him. Her eyes widened, but she carried on with her routine.

The busty waitress came a moment later with his drink. "Here you go Sir."

"Huh? Oh! Thank you." He glanced at her for a brief moment as he took his drink, his gaze moving back to the stage. Without looking at the waitress he set his drink between his knees and pulled out his wallet, accidentally handed her a twenty dollar bill rather than a five. "Keep the change." He said quickly, shoving the wallet back into his pocket.

"Thank you sir!" She grinned, and walked away again.

He stood up and pushed through the crowd. He _needed _to get closer.

Men were getting as close to the stage as they possible could get. Putting money in her boots, and when she was bending down, her panties or corset. Alternatively, the floor of the stage, which was covered in money by now.

He pushed through the crowd of men and managed to get right next to the stage, front row seats. And it was hot. How he managed to get this close? He didn't even know.

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed the person next to him wasn't a man, but a woman. The other stripper from before, actually. She was probably the only woman in the crowd, and the only person to be staring at her dreamily rather than drooling.

Elizabeta seemed to notice him again, as a slight smirk appeared on those perfect lips.

Gilbert pulled out his wallet again and pulled out two twenties. He'd spend all of his money on this woman, but he decided he'd wait for that.

She spun around the pole once more before noticing Gilbert had couple twenties between his fingers, and bent over, her ass pressing against the pole. Her face was a little too close to his, too. He could feel her breath against his lips, and it was exhilarating.

Gilbert's face heated up immediately, but he had to take this chance.

He placed the two bills in her cleavage where a few other twenties had been placed.

She winked at him and stood straight again. She was being a tease. There was no doubt she knew he had fallen completely in love with her in the past few minutes.

But her routine came to an end a little too quickly. The music faded and she crouched down to gather up the money off the ground.

More disappointed noises filled the room. No one wanted this to end, especially Gilbert.

"Sorry boys," her gaze fell to the other stripper. Bella was her name, right? "And girls. I'm here all week, I'd appreciate it if I could see all of you again." She looked at Gilbert. "Some people I'd _really_ like to see." She purred before gathering up the last bit of money and standing up. She walked back to the curtain, swaying her hips as she did.

He sighed and looked around the bar again. He wasn't sure what to do with himself after that. He didn't have her number, so he couldn't contact her. And he obviously didn't know where she lived.

He noticed that the curtain on the side of the staged moved, and Elizabeta peaked her head out from behind it. "come here!" She said quietly. Either that or she mouthed it, he couldn't be sure in the loud bar.

But either way, she was calling him, and he was definitely going to listen.

He made his way through the crowd to Elizabeta.

She pulled him backstage, and hugged him.

He hadn't hugged a girl in a long time… it felt amazing, in more way then one. And then he realized how perverted he was.

"It's been so long!" She patted his back—hard. So hard it almost made him temporarily unable to breathe.

Well, she hadn't changed much.

"Yeah! It has! You've... uh... Gotten a lot more womanly."

She pulled away from the hug, and smiled.

Whoa. Her smile was perfect, too.

"And you've gotten a lot more manly." She nudged him and smirked.

"Shut up!" He chuckled. His eyes subconsciously fell to her chest again, and he bit his lip. She was super fine.

"Gilbert. Eyes up here." She smacked the back of his head. "You're gonna need fifty if you wanna touch the merchandise."

Wait, what? Was she suggesting what he thought she was? That seemed out of character for her. But, he guessed that's what puberty does.

He shivered and made eye contact with her once again. "Sorry."

There was a long pause.

"…You seemed pretty interested back there." Another smirked grew on her lips, and she rested her hands on her hips.

"No, no! I was just wondering If it was really you! I mean, you're all grown up now, and you have boobs!" he paused, realizing what he had just said. That probably wasn't the smartest thing to say.

"Gilbert."

"Okay, yeah, I'm a big liar."

"…Tell you what," She smiled. "I'll go change, and we can go get a drink. And we can catch up that way." She held up the large stack of money that was being held together by a hair tie. "I'm buyin'."

Gilbert nodded, a grin on his face.

This was going to be a fun night.


End file.
